


take a seat

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Lunch date, Office Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, but theyre basically dating, kind of established relationship, theyre sexing but not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Alex brings lunch and gets lunchjust me casually dropping smut into this ship as i do many ships





	take a seat

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been like trying to write this for ages but uwu ive been off the grid working imagine my surprise when i come back to check the sam/alex tag and find a fic rull similar IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW BUT NOW FANDOM SHIPPERS WE HAVE TWO FICS OF OFFICE SEX????? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT????????
> 
> anyway im too tired to function so mistakes are probably going to happen but hopefully not egregious and i hope you enjoy this!

Sam is up to her eyeballs in paperwork that need her approval when she hears the chime of her personal phone that’s reserved for her favorites. Usually, she gets a text from Ruby during the day about something she’s seen at school and Sam, although happy to see it, will chide her to focus on school. She glances at her wrist watch and sees that it’s close to lunch.

She rubs her eyes. It doesn’t hurt to check her messages for a hot second.

_Have you had lunch?_ -Alex

_No :( got a mountain of paperwork_ -Sam

_Then tell your assistant to let me in_ -Alex

_What?_ -Sam

_I am outside your office and Jess says you’re not to be disturbed >:(_ -Alex

Sam chuckles at the emoji Alex sends. Instead of responding, she calls her assistant. Jess picks up instantly. “Jess, Alex can come in.”

“Of course, Ms. Arias!” she says immediately. She’s clearly alarmed by Sam’s sudden call because she specifically asked not to be disturbed for the last couple of hours.

Just like that, the door opens and Alex walks in with a brown bag in hand. She shoots Jess a smug grin that has Sam rolling her eyes. 

“Is there anything else you need, Ms. Arias?” Jess asks, not without a glare at Alex. 

“You can go on lunch as well, Jess,” Sam says with a smile. Jess has been faithfully screening any office visits and phone calls accordingly all morning, she deserves a break. Jess smiles and nods before leaving the room.

Alex makes her way to Sam’s desk to kiss her on the forehead. 

Sam welcomes it, tilting her head up to meet Alex’s lips. “What’re you doing here?” she asks, slipping her arm around Alex’s waist. She looks at Alex’s casual clothes for the day. “Are you not working right now?”

Alex places the brown bag on the table. “I am working, but I thought I’d stop by to bring you some lunch,” Alex casually says. Her arm wraps around Sam’s shoulders soothingly. 

It brings attention to Sam, as it usually does when Alex is being nice. There is no excuse for her to be so suspicious of Alex’s intentions, it’s just a knee jerk reaction because she’s not used to selfless intent Alex gives off. “Lunch is pretty…,” Sam lets the word hang because they haven’t quite defined what they were just yet. 

Alex raises an eyebrow. She know she’s been caught; Sam can tell Alex is a terrible liar. How is she even a federal agent? After a strong stare from Sam (that she’s totally used on Ruby), Alex caves. “Fine. Ruby’s been worried that you are overworking again.”

Sam groans, throwing her head back petulantly. “Ugh, what a snitch,” she lets out playfully. 

“I’m glad she did,” Alex says, poking her shoulder. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

Sam picks her head up immediately towards Alex. She doesn’t mean to but it’s a force of habit. No one tells her what to do. Except Ruby. She unintentionally glares at Alex. 

Alex knows what she’s said but she doesn’t waver much to Sam’s surprise. It’s not like she’s trying to boss Sam around, but she’s just as caring and worrisome as Sam is. Luckily, they share that quality for Alex to spend so much time around Ruby. 

“Come on,” Alex suddenly says, patting her shoulder this time. “You’re gonna need to get out of your seat.” 

Sam stares in confusion, not really moving from her seat. “What?” 

“Up,” Alex guides her out of her chair. “This seat must be ridiculously comfortable for you to be glued to it for hours on end.”

Still confused, Sam lets herself stand and she feels all the aches in her joints and vertebrae after being in the same position for so long. Her knees actually crack and it isn’t pleasant. However, she stretches her arms and back and feels immense relief that she lets out a groan. 

In this time, Alex takes a seat in Sam’s chair. She swivels it back and forth, trying to get comfortable. “This isn’t that bad. Then again, I’m standing for most of my day.” She smiles up at Sam as she sits back into the chair. 

“If you’d like to switch roles, by all means, I’d love to see what it’s like to be a federal agent for a day,” Sam comments sarcastically. She’s about to usher Alex out of her chair when she feels Alex’s hands fall on her waist. She’s guided between Alex’s legs. “What’re you doing?”

Alex stares up at her, still smiling. There’s a coy look in her eyes that warms Sam inside and out. It’s a look that Alex very much likes to use on her when she starts to guide Sam back to her bed. Except they aren’t in Alex’s apartment right now but the intent is very much obvious. Alex’s hands slide from her waist, down to her hips. “How about you take a little break and let me help you relax?” Her voice is low and seductive. 

Sam bites her lip because she’s already feeling the heat pool between her legs. “Alex,” she breathes out quietly. Her hands fall on Alex’s and she squeezes them. “I’ve got a lot of work.” 

Alex hums, neither discouraging or encouraging her. Her hands rub her hips soothingly, only stimulating her arousal. 

Sam shoots her eyes towards the door. Jess is out to lunch. There are no scheduled meetings. She looks back at Alex, still patiently waiting for her decision. The thing is that, she can’t say no when Alex is looking up at her with shining brown eyes that have darkened with arousal. It sends shockwaves throughout Sam to know Alex could want her so profoundly. The heat pools between her legs at the thoughts of having Alex take her in her office.

Sam bites her lip and nods. She unconsciously whimpers, “How---”

Alex smiles and lets her hands slide down the smooth fabric of Sam’s skirt. Sam is extremely thankful that she happens to wear a skirt. “It’s up to you, Sam,” Alex says evenly, still flirting as her fingers meet the edge of her skirt. “Tell me how you want it.”

Sam bites back a groan. She's really lucky to have Alex, she can't deny it. She steps back, wordlessly asking Alex to follow her until her ass hits the edge of her desk. With help from her height and heels, she sits down on desk. The slight shuffle of papers slide underneath her, but she doesn’t care. They’re the bane of her existence and there’s something more enticing to her now than reports and signatures. 

There’s a low roll of the chair Alex is in as she moves between Sam’s legs. She caresses Sam’s long legs, starting from her slim ankles, to her shapely calves, and pushes her skirt up to grasp along the outside of her thighs. She leans in to kiss the inside of her knees and her hands slip between Sam’s leg towards the wet heat.  

Sam sighs, putting more of her weight on the desk and lifting her hips for Alex. “Take them off,” she rasps feeling wetter by the second. A small gasp escapes her lips when she feels Alex press two fingers against her. “Alex.” She grips the edge of her desk. “Off now.” 

Alex’s ears perk to the command and she tugs at the waistband of Sam’s panties to pull them down. 

The cool air of her office tickles her nerves and Sam shivers when Alex takes her panties off and throws them beside her. There’s a slight roll of her chair again and her legs are lifted on Alex’s shoulders as she bends down perfectly kissing the insides of Sam’s thighs. Sam whimpers at Alex’s soft lips, teasing her to draw out the tension. It somehow helps that all of the stress and anxiety that Sam carries concerning work transform into anticipation instead. All of her senses are amplified and for a second she can hear the pounding of her heart inside of her ears.

“Alex, fuck me already,” Sam groans out impatiently. 

Despite the blush at her cheeks, a small confident smile plays at Alex’s lips. She’s more than happy to comply to Sam’s commands. “With my mouth or my fingers?” 

“Both. Both, Alex.” 

Alex licks her lips before she ducks down to make the connection. Sam sighs as Alex eases the tension in her stomach, pressing a soft kiss at her wet folds. A gasp melts into another sigh when Alex’s tongue takes a broad swipe of her entrance. Her abs quiver as Alex quickens the pace, licking and lapping her up. 

Sam tries to support her weight on her forearms but the pleasure drives deeper inside of her as Alex’s tongue darts at her entrance. She can’t stand the teasing and lifts her hips slightly higher for Alex to go deeper. Alex anticipates this, as she always does, and grips tightly at her hips and plunges her tongue as deeply as she can. 

Sam lets out a moan louder than she expects because her eyes meet Alex’s and for the life of her, the intensity in the way Alex eats her out pushes her closer to the edge. She can feel the wetness between her legs and Alex’s mouth drip out of her. The sounds of her and Alex moaning are loud and lusty in her mind. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam repeats, throwing her head back. “Alex, more.” 

Alex smiles against her. She darts her tongue inside of her and licks her broadly until her lips come up to close around her engorged nub. 

Sam’s hips jerk and she lets out a surprised squeal. “Alex!” 

Alex sucks hard before releasing her clit with a small pop. Sam stares at her, begging for her to keep going. Without breaking eye contact, Alex slips two fingers into her mouth, sucking them before pressing against Sam’s drenched folds. Sam whimpers and shifts her hips against the firm pressure of Alex’s fingers. For a moment, they don’t move, pressed at her entrance, letting Sam squirm against them. A small growl comes out of Sam’s mouth from the frustration. Just as she is about to say something, Alex pushes her fingers inside of her quickly to elicit a gasp. 

“God, yes,” Sam groans with Alex’s fingers pistoning in and out of her. “Fuck. Just like that, Alex.” 

Alex pushes deep inside of her, curling her fingers to feel her walls tighten around her. She ducks back down, lips closing around Sam’s clit. She sucks and flicks at it as she continues to thrust. 

Sam feels her body and mind focus solely on the way Alex is taking care of her. She feels like she’s breathing with more life even though she’s gasping for more. Her hips move rhythmically with Alex’s fingers and she holds her head in place. Her ass slips on her desk over the papers and she can start hearing the crunching as she grasps blindly for an anchor with one hand. She doesn’t care. All she cares about is coming as she inches closer and closer to the edge. 

A vibration from the back of Alex’s throat hits all of her nerves and clenches when Alex’s fingers touch a specific spot inside of her. 

“Alex, I’m close,” she whines. Her hand tangles in the auburn locks encouragingly. “Don’t stop. Keep fucking me.” Her thighs close around Alex’s head as she falls back on her desk. 

Sam tries to catch her breath as she’s pushed higher up her desk. There’s a small fluttering of papers and files but Alex’s doesn’t stop. Alex pushes against Sam harder, fingers thrusting deeper, buried up to her knuckles. Her tongue flicks quickly against her clit. Sam falls back on her desk with her eyes slammed shut as she orgasms, walls clamping and a new wave of wetness gushing around Alex’s fingers.

Alex’s pace slows as she lets Sam ride through her orgasm. Sam’s thighs become limp beside her head and the leg that isn’t being supported by her hand rests tiredly off the desk. She eases her fingers out and Sam lets out a small moan at the emptiness. 

Sam picks up her head to see Alex stare at her fingers before bringing them to her lips. Another wave of arousal hits her as Alex sucks her fingers of Sam’s juices. “That’s not fair,” she says, finding the energy to sit up again. 

Alex rolls in the seat as close as possible to Sam and tilts her head up as Sam comes down, cupping her cheeks to pull her into a kiss. Sam tastes herself on Alex’s lips and deepens the kiss, unconsciously taking control. 

Alex pulls back first, trying to catch her breath. “Feel better?” she asks, her hands falling on Sam’s thighs. 

Sam pushes her chair back slightly, making room for herself to slide off her desk. “Ask me that after I return the favor,” she answers, dropping to her knees before Alex. Her hands come up to start undoing her belt.

“This is about you.”

Sam purses her lips as she unzips Alex’s pants. “I know how wet you must be right now,” she grips Alex’s pants and starts pulling them down when Alex unconsciously lifts her hips. “Let me take care of you now.” 

Alex leans back in the chair, settling in as Sam goes down on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> ps that chair was _extremely_ comfortable


End file.
